Malcadh K2
Malcadh K2 Android K2 is one of Hanh's Malcadh androids. He was useless in Hanh's eyes so he marked the boy by making him wear black clothing and a scar across his right wrist. The reason Hanh deamed him a Malcadh is his mother Android X model 2 was half a Malcadh she had problems flying but come to find out she had a problem in her synthetic propelers. He fixed her enough to make her fly but he left her with a nasty "X" scar across her left eye. K2 was taken from his mother at birth, Hanh shut down X model 2. He examed the boy and he decided to install K2 with synthetic ki, flight risers, and a Dragonball power chip. He then stitched the newborn back up and reactivated X model 2. She took K2 and headed to her quarters she fed him and begin planning there escape from Hahn. Life in Hanh's keep K2 and X model 2 stayed loyal to Hanh because it was what X model 2 told him to do. She said if they remained loyal the better the chances are that Hanh would let them go. He did as he was told and remained loyal. Everynight, he stayed up with his mother and they would listen to Hanh talk and that believe it or not would put him to sleep. When he turned 3 his mother was wounded while fighting Tear, Seth, Femi and Mackenzie. His true power was unlocked then he fired of a synthetic 'Kamehame-wave" he was able to knock all four of them unconscious. He started saying Kuraya as his mothers name. When she awoke she was dazed but she was grateful to her son. She accepted the name Kuraya as her name along with Android X model 2 and X2. Later on When he turned 6 his mother Kuraya was shut down by Hanh. He was terrified he had never been without his mother. He thought about what his Kuraya would say she would probally say stay strong and have faith in the universe for it has a plan for everything and everyone. He was introduced to Android S and she acted as a mother figure while his Kuraya was out of comition. He was glad to have a friend in all this mess. 3 months later, Android S found out she was pregnant she told Hanh and he placed her in the "Multiple Life Sustaining Chamber" K2 was devasted because he lost a friend. He remained alone until S was released. He was glad to see her. He got to hold the new baby girl named TJ. Finally 2 years later his mother Kuraya was reactivated. He was so happy to see her. Android X model 2 got very defensive about Android S being around K2. K2 told her this was what the universe had planned for them. She nodded, took K2 and returned to their quarters. When word came to them that Android S and Android T were being released by Hanh. X2 jumped up and found out she could leave but their was a catch. Only one of them could go at a time. She made the decision to send K2 with Android S and her family and in a year she would come to get him. He was excited to be friends but he would miss his mother. X2 told him to be good and watch out for S,T and their new baby. The told her he would and they left. He enjoyed his life with S, T and the baby. One day he got word that his mother was coming. He packed his things and rushed outside and sure enough X2 was waiting for him. She thanked S and T for everything they did. Finally she took K2 and left. Personality K2 is very down to earth and very protective of his family and friends. He is not very good at controling his temper but X2 tries to help him with that. K2 is not the brightet but X2 doesn't mind. Trivia -K2 isn't that powerful on his own but his temper is -He is not very good at controling his emotions/temper -He has silver ki -He is 1/4 bio android and 3/4 synthetic android -He started calling his mother "Kuraya" -He is marked with a Malcadh scar on his right wrist